I Can't Do That
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Hanya FF TaoRis yang terinspirasi dari video fancam merek di youtube di acara Extremely Extraordinary. silahkan dibaca chingudeul


**Disclaimer : Character disini adalah mutlak punya Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Author hanya minjam nama aja, nanti dikembaliin kok(?). Sedangkan TaoRis mutlak punya author *Dicekik***

**Pair : TaoRis of Course *Semangat 45***

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Just T**

**Warning : OOC, Judul gak nyambung, GaJe, Alur kecepetan, BL atau Boys Love atau YAOI, Typho bertebaran dan Don't Like Don't Read.**

**(AN: Fic yang terinspirasi dari video youtube yang Tao dan Kris dansa di acara Extremely Extraordinary. Tapi Kris kaya yang gak mau dansa bareng Tao. Aku sempat mau nangis hiks *Lebay* waktu liat Kris nolak Tao. Tapi hatiku berbunga-bunga setelah mereka berdansa, Kris keliatan senang banget dansa bareng Tao Kyaaaaaaaaa *mulai gila*)**

**I Can't Do It**

**Beijing 10.00 pm**

Para member EXO-M masuk kedalam dorm mereka setelah mengisi acara disebuah stasiun televisi. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah, berbeda dengan sang _maknae_ yang diberi julukan 'Wushu Panda'. Huang Zi Tao, sang _maknae_ tersebut. Wajahnya lebih terlihat menunjukan rasa marah dan kesal, padahal ketika mengisi acara tadi wajahnya begitu ceria.

Tao berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut. Setelah membuka pintu kamar, dia menutupnya cukup kencang hingga menimbulkan suara bedebum cukup keras. Suara itu juga mengagetkan Xiu Min yang sedang minum hingga air minum tersebut tumpah mengenai wajahnya dan sisanya masuk melalui celah lubang hidungnya.

"Uhuk uhuk hidungku kemasukan air~," Xiu Mi tersedak dan memegang hidungnya. " _Aish_... ada apa dengan si _maknae_ itu?." Ucap Xiu Min kesal sambil membersihkan wajahnya dibantu oleh Chen dengan handuk kering. Setelah itu mereka berdua menuju ruang tengah.

Member lainnya Kris, Lay, dan Luhan sedang duduk di sofa mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang kelelahan. Luhan menatap Kris, seolah berkata Ada-apa-dengan-pandamu?. Luhan juga melihat wajah Tao yang murung sejak pulang dari acara tersebut. Dan Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau bicara padanya Kris, mungkin dia sedang kesal atau marah." Nasihat Lay pada Kris yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Kris. "Nanti saja, aku masih lelah." Kris kembali menyamankan duduknya di sofa.

**Duagh**

Luhan memukul kepala Kris hingga membuat sang _leader_ EXO-M itu meringis dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku Luhan _ge_?." Seru Kris tidak terima mendapat perlakuan dari Luhan yang menatapnya tajam.

"Urus terlebih dahulu kekasihmu itu atau kau akan kujadikan soup hidup-hidup." Luhan berkata cukup tajam, moodnya sedang jelek hingga membuat aura disekitarnya suram. Para member lain merasa takut dengan Luhan yang berbeda dari biasanya ini.

"I-iya aku kekamarnya sekarang." Balas Kris sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamar dorm Tao sambil mendengus. Luhan yang tadinya berwajah menakutkan, sekarang sudah kembali berwajah cerah dan kembali menonton acara di televisi.

'Wow... Perubahan mood yang luar biasa.' Batin Xiu Min, Lay, dan Chen yang melihat Luhan tertawa sekarang.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar, tanpa permisi Kris membuka pintunya dan melihat Tao yang sedang duduk diam dikasur. Kris berjalan lurus kearah Tao.

"_Baby_, kamu kenapa?," Tanya Kris sambil mendekat pada Tao. Tao menatap tajam Kris yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu _baby_? Apa kau marah padaku eh _my panda_?." Tanya Kris lagi. Tao tetap diam dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan menghiraukan Kris.

Kris yang tidak tahu apa-apa berinisiatif memeluk Tao namun dengan cepat Tao menolak pelukan Kris. "_Don't touch me_." Desis Tao tanpa menatap wajah Kris. Wajah Tao yang marah seperti itu entah kenapa sangat _cute_ dimata Kris. Bibirnya yang mempout dan pose murungnya itu benar-benar sangat manis.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau marah _baby_? _Tell me please_." Kris berkata dengan nada yang lembut, yang bisa membuat seorang _yeojya_ pingsan karena suaranya. Namun Tao masih kekeuh diam tak bergeming ataupun menatap Kris.

Kris menghela napas melihat sikap Tao yang keras kepala itu. Sesungguhnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa kenapa Tao marah padanya. Padahal ketika mereka sedang mengisi acara, Tao terlihat antusias dan ceria dan masih mau bicara padanya. Jika dia memaksa Tao mengatakan alasan dia marah, yang ada Kris malah akan berakhir di rumah sakit mendapat 'pelajaran' Wushu dari Tao.

Setelah berpikir cukup keras dan menimang-nimang anakku sayang *ehem* menimang konsekuensinya. Kris akhirnya melakukan apa yang sering Tao lakukan padanya ketika Kris sedang marah atau kesal.

"_Baby_, lihat ini! _Bbuing bbuing_." Kris melakukan _bbuing bbuing_ tepat didepan wajah Tao yang murung. Untuk sekilas Tao tersenyum menahan tawanya melihat Kris yang melakukan _bbuing bbuing_. Namun dia tahan sekuat tenaga menjaga egonya. Oh... sungguh Kris yang melakukan _bbuing bbuing_ itu sangat konyol di mata Tao.

Kris menyeringai melihat bibir Tao yang sedikit bergerak-gerak. Kris yakin Tao sedang menahan tawanya dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Alhasil Kris kembali melakukan _bbuing_ _bbuing_ yang lebih konyol dari sebelumnya. Tao tidak kuat menahan tawanya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tingkah konyol Kris.

Namun Kris masih tetap melakukan _bbuing bbuing_ kemanapun arah pandangan Tao tertuju. Alhasil Tao menyerah dan mendorong Kris sedikit menjauh.

"Hentikan itu _gege_. Kau terlihat konyol dan menakutkan jika melakukannya." Komentar Tao sambil menahan wajah Kris dengan tangannya.

"Tidak masalah. Setidaknya bisa membuat panda nakalku mau melihatku." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum dan bersiap-siap melakukan _bbuing bbuing_ lagi.

"_YA_! Hentikan, sudah cukup _gege_. Oke aku tidak akan menghiraukan gege lagi." Seru Tao kesal mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Good_. Jadi katakan pada _gege_ kenapa kau marah?." Kris mendekat pada Tao dan duduk disampingnya.

Untuk sesaat, suasana diantara mereka berubah hening. Dengan sabar, Kris menunggu apa yang akan Tao ucapkan. Tao terlihat menghela napas perlahan.

"Aku kesal karena _gege_ menolakku berdansa di acara tadi. Itu yang membuat aku marah padamu Wufan gege." Ucap Tao sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mulai berubah menjadi sedih.

"Aku tidak menolakmu _baby_, buktinya kita berdansa kan tadi?." Balas Kris sambil memeluk pinggang Tao dengan tangan kanannya. Membuatnya makin rapat dengan Tao. Wajah Tao sedikit merona saat Kris memeluk pinggangnya.

"Memang, tapi sikap _gege_ seperti tidak mau berdansa denganku. _Gege_ menepis tanganku, menolakku ketika aku memegang tangan _gege_. Rasanya waktu itu aku seperti akan menangis ketika _gege_ melakukan itu. Namun aku tahan dengan senyumku. Jika aku ingat lagi saat itu, rasanya dadaku entah kenapa sakit Kris _ge_." Mata Tao mulai berkaca-kaca ketika berkata seperti itu. Tao mulai terisak pelan ketika mengingat saat diacara tadi. Tangannya kanannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Rasanya se-seperti hiks gege tidak menginginkan aku hiks." Lanjut Tao mulai menangis.

"Ssshhh _don't cry baby, please_. Maafkan _gege_ Tao, _gege_ tidak bermaksud menolakmu. Hanya saja, _gege_ tidak bisa melakukan itu denganmu." Kris menghapus air mata Tao yang melucur dari pelupuk mata Tao dengan ibu jarinya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Hati Kris merasa tercabik-cabik melihat Tao tercintanya menangis dihadapannya. Apalagi dia menangis karena dirinya.

"Hiks _gege_ malu karena bukan dengan hiks seorang wanita kan hiks," Isak Tao yang membuat air matanya makin deras keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Aku benci _gege_, _gege_ jahat padaku hiks hiks."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu juga _baby_. _Please, don't cry baby_. Kau membuat dadaku sesak melihatmu menangis." Kris memeluk Tao. Tao masih menangis terisak dipundak Kris.

"Lepas... jangan memelukku Kris _ge_. _Gege_ juga tidak mau berdansa dan bersentuhan denganku tadi." Tao berusaha melepaskan Kris dengan berontak sekuat tenaga melepas pelukan Kris. Namun Kris tetap memeluk Tao tanpa mau melepaskannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, karena Tao yang sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Akhirnya Tao berhenti berontak pada Kris. Kris menatap wajah Tao yang masih terisak pelan yang tak mau melihat wajahnya.

"Alasan aku seperti itu, karena aku tidak bisa berdansa dan karena memori masa laluku _baby_. Waktu itu, ketika aku masih kecil. Aku berdansa dengan sepupu perempuanku, karena aku tidak terlalu mahir aku terpeleset dan terjatuh. Kepalaku berdarah dan aku harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah trauma untukku _baby_." Jelas Kris sambil memeluk kembali Tao dan mengelus punggungnya.

Tangis Tao perlahan mereda setelah Kris menjelaskan padanya. Alasan kenapa Kris yang menurut Tao menolaknya ketika berdansa dengannya. Tao melepas pelukan Kris dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang diartikan sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tao benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Dia sering marah pada Kris karena masalah sepele, namun Kris selalu menghadapinya dengan kasih sayang dan cinta.

"_Gege mianhae_, a-aku membuka trauma masa lalumu." Ucap Tao penuh rasa penyesalan pada Kris. Kris kembali memeluk Tao, menghirup aroma tubuh kekasih tercintanya.

"Tidak apa-apa _baby_, jika itu bisa membuatmu mengerti. Aku rela _my_ panda."

Sekali lagi, air mata Tao turun mendengar ucapan Kris. Hatinya tersentuh oleh ucapan Kris. Kris benar-benar mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya, sama seperti dia mencintai Kris.

Kris melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan menangis lagi _baby_, kumohon." Pinta Kris sambil menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Tao mengangguk dan mencium bibir Kris. Kris sedikit kaget mendapat perlakuan yang tidak terduga dari Tao.

"_Gege, I Love You_." Ucap Tao setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"_I Love You Too Baby_." Balas Kris dan kembali mencium bibir Tao.

**END**

**Omake**

Luhan bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, dia benar-benar ingin tidur namun tidak bisa sama sekali. Guling ke kanan, guling ke kiri dia masih tidak bisa tidur.

"Eunghh~ fas-fastterr gegehh"

"You're so tight baby ahhh"

Erangan dan desahan dari kamar TaoRis terdengar kembali dalam indra pendengaran Luhan. Yap, dia tidak bisa tidur karena suara-suara you-know-what itu.

"Aku menyesal menyuruh Kris untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Tao secepatnya. Huweee aku ingin tidurrrrrr Sehunnie~ help me" Seru Luhan sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya kesal berlinang air mata.

**AN**

**Jiaahhhhhh fic macam apa ini? Benar-benar lebay dan gaje sekaliiiiii *Jedugin kepala ketembok***

**Please give me review, saran, dan kritik but NO BASH and NO SILENT READER**

**Kamsahamnida **


End file.
